mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Derpy/@comment-2170890-20121230155616
I would like to appologise to anyone who feels like I've spoken out of place here, and to also straighten some things out about my reasons for commenting the way I have done. Warning: This will probably be long, as I am better at articulating my perspective when I write in full - I am sorry if that puts you out, but when I shorten things they sound too blunt and I come off worse than I want to. First off, I appologise if anyone thought I was telling you what to believe; that was not what I was trying to do; I was trying to advise in some way, but that's all, and if this came across as arrogant I am sorry. Although Derpy has been the center of some pointless controversy as long as we continue to use her in our fanon she will never officially go. I am still in doubts that Hasbro will ever truely remove Derpy from the show seeing as they fought so hard to keep her during season 2. I will admit that some of the scenes of Derpy in this season have been a bit harder to notice, but there is still a chance Hasbro are just having fun, since they have done it before, before the controversy started. However my theory about the game is just that, a theory' another is that Hasbro may just be being careful and making sure that they are safe to use Derpy, although the people who can see that Derpy is not offensive in anyway out way the ones who do, it is very easy for the wrong information to spread to outsiders. One person even thought that Derpy was created to be offensive, which she wasn't. I do know that Hasbro do care about our fandom, and they are often very supportive of us, even going to lenths to defend us from haters, and I remember them appologising for editing Derpy saying they panicked and rushed into it. The scene in Hurricane Fluttershy could easily be a response to Derpy, regardless of what time the episode was finished - it isn't that hard to add a new scene to a finished episode, or to edit a scene in one. Keep in mind that the abillity to do so is how Hasbro were able to officially create Derpy as all the episodes after the pilot where she has her famous eyes were episode that had not yet been broadcast on TV yet. They are also able to alter episodes that have aired on TV hence them editing Derpy in the first place. If worst comes to worst and it turns out that Derpy has been censored, we can live in hope that things will die down, and continue to use her in fanon, in whatever manner we choose. There is a chance that since quite a lot of people left between season 2 and season 3, that most of the people at Hasbro who were on our side with Derpy aren't there anymore. On the other hand it could just be, as I said they want to be careful just to make sure the heat is off. Either way, it is something that got out of hand, and if we stay on the positive side and work together with Hasbro, and not against them it can be solved. I realize that Hasbro have made some mistakes with how they responded to 4Chan's complaints, but they have appologised to it, and at the very least attempted to put it right, and in some cases they have (I have seen the original Derpy aired more than the edited Derpy), but I do realize that seeing as she's only had two interactive appearances this season, and most of them are hard to find - it does look bad, but keep in mind that some appearances in the last two seasons went by for months before she was seen. There is a chance, that if we go by the theory that Hasbro are being careful, for our sake and their own, that the fact that they haven't totally removed Derpy could be their sign to us that they do onot want to remove her, and that we should stay possitive that she will be included properly again. If they didn't care about us, they would have deleted her completely from Season 2, and especially from season 3, or at the very least recolored her to look like another pony. I hope people don't take this the wrong way, and realize that I am just trying to reasure you that there are ways that we can solve our problems in a more creative way, and that we shouldn't be against Hasbro for all they have done for us. I appologise if I came across as arrogant, and looked like I was trying to force my opinion on you. That was not my intention, just like how I made my blog about how we should just call the background ponies what we want in our own stories instead of complaining everytime a toy comes out with a name we don't like, or how a lot of my time on YouTube is spent defending the entire MLP franchise from haters, including ones that are fans of one generation yet, are okay with insulting another.